The Angel has returned
by Ryou's Succubi
Summary: Christine returns to the opera with her daughter,Kate.But little did she know she is not the only one who has returned to the opera....
1. childs play

Disclaimer:I do not own anything from 'The Phantom of the Opera'.I do own however my Ocs.

'Child's play'

'Mother I'm scared what if the people don't like me?' a young girl of fifteen said as she entered the Opera house.

'Don't worry I'll teach everything I know' said a woman who goes by the name of Christine Dae.

'Did you really sing on that stage mother?'said the young girl staring in wonder.

'Well I did once'

'Really?'

Raoul stood next to his daughter and gave her a hug,

'And soon you can do the same'

_'My Angel of music has returned to me'_

'What are you talking about father?'said the young girl shaking her blonde tresses from side to side.

'You will be on that stage'

'No,After that you said something about an Angel of music'

Christine looked up at Raoul.

'He is here'

-x-

'Kate! Kate are you ready?'shouted Christine from the hallway.

'Coming mother!' said Kate putting one last crimson bow in her hair.

_'You have returned'_

Kate froze. The voice she heard was as chilling as the frost of January sending tingles down every vertebrate of her spine. It was the same voice she had heard in the Opera house.

Kate became lost to herself not knowing any self defence she used the only option she could think of ,sit and cry.

'Leave me alone whoever you are I don't know you or your Angel of music!'she squeaked.

Kate hung her head and sobbed until she was turned round by velvet hands and her chin was gently forced up.

Dark eyes met light.

'Christine?'

'No, I'm her daughter, Kate'

The man's eyes before her filled up with sorrow and grief as he turned away and fled the room.

Kate was stuck to her chair then she noticed something glistening on her bed.

A single weeping red rose.

Ryou's succubi:Short and sweet.first chapter,more to come!Read and review!No flames!


	2. Return of the Phantom

Ryou's succubi:I don't own any character except 'Kate'.

Christine heard a scream from one of the dressing rooms,she stood up walked down the corridor and opened the door to where the scream had come from and there was Kate on the floor the chair tipped over her.

'Kate this is getting ridiculous you're a lady for heavens sake stop rocking on these chairs!'Christine said sternly.

'Sorry Mother I was reaching for something on my bed that's all' said Kate.

Christine huffed and walked out of the room.

'Thank you young Angel' Flashback 

Kate picked up the rose and left after the phantom.

'Sir! You left your, erm, rose!' Kate picked up the hem of her underskirt and ran after the man in the mysterious mask.

'Wait!'

He rounded a corner and Kate chased after him only to find, Nothing.

'Sir? Hello? You left your rose behind.'

Kate turned around the stillness of the air felt eerie upon her as she walked back to her room rose in her hand.

'You know my Angel of music' 

Kate stood still and looked behind her, Nothing.

'She is your mother' 

'Hello where are you? Stop it your scaring me!'

'Don't be scared child I ask very little of you' 

'Show me where you are!'Kate screeched.

A hand took her by the waist and she began to feel dizzy as she fell into a realm of unconsciousness.

Kate awoken she couldn't quite remember what had happened in the shadowy hallway but she could still feel the arm around her waist as she awoke.

'Now then little angel where is Christine' 

'She could be anywhere in the opera house but I can get her to come here if you promise me something' said Kate tiredly.

'Anything' 

'I'm scared and I don't want to be afraid anymore. I don't want to be laughed at on stage. I don't want to be afraid of you' Kate whispered as a tear fell down her cheek.

'Don't worry, Angel. You won't be everything will be under my control' 

_Flashback end_

Christine walked up the long corridor back to her room,she sat infront of her mirror and placed on her neck a glass beaded necklace gave to her by Raoul.

'We meet at last my Angel of music' 

Ryou's succubi:R & R


	3. Angel of music

Ryou's succubi:I don't own anything except my ocs and my song between Christine and the phantom.Don't flame and don't sue!.THIS IS NOT MINE!I only created the fanfic!I don't own the song'Angel of music'.

/Song(phantom)/

(Christine)Song

christine's head

/ 'Christine,Christine,Where have you been hiding? My Angel of music you have returned'/

Christine stared spellbound into the mirror.It couldn't be?

/Come follow your Angel of music/

Christine blinked.She sung back to the mirror.

I'm sorry my Angel I have grown now my fairy tale exists no longer

Silence.A bitter silence.

/Its true.Its true./

Christine looked around to find the source of the phantom's voice.

/You left me here haven't you.The phantom left at the opera.The phantom left at the opera/

Kate enters the room her blonde hair shining like her fathers.

'Are you ready mother?'

/Its true.Its true/

Christine felt spellbound humming a soft tune in her head that her Angel used to sing.

Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory!  
Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!

'Angel! I hear you! Speak - I listen . . . stay by my side,guide me!  
Angel, my soul was weak -forgive me . . .enter at last, Master!'Kate sung as though she had saw right through her mother.

'How do you know that song Kate?'Christine said worriedly.

'My Angel taught it me'

/Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow  
I hide! Look at your face in the mirror -I am there  
inside/

Ryou's succubi:Could you please review?PLEASE!I only ask for one review!please make me happy. P.S. who thinks Gerard Butler is one hot phantom?


	4. The shrine

Ryou's succubi:Nice people!I've finally found nice peole to review!Thankyou so much!Hugs for everyone including the phantom Oh and by the way I think I'm going to base it on the movie but at the moment its alternate.I DO NOT OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA.

/_The Phantom's voice_/

Christine shook Kate hard at the shoulders.

'How do you know that song!'Christine looked into her daughters eyes the hazel inside them were glassy.

/_She is under my control_/

'No!No!Kate, Darling snap out of it!'screamed Christine frantically.

Christine whipped around to hear banging at the door,

'Christine! Christine!' It was Raoul.

Kate's skin became colder as she disappeared in a breath of smoke in Christine's hands.

'No!Kate,No!'Christine wept.

/_You belong to me_/

'Angel I live another life I can never return to you!'screamed Christine.

Raoul broke the door through and stood staring at the weeping Christine on the floor,Next to her he picked up a single red rose tied with a crimson bow from kate's hair.

/_I will have my Angel back./_

Raoul picked up Christine and placed her on their bed,

'Don't worry yourself you and me are entwined.' Raoul said lovingly as he linked his fingers showing an engagment ring made with sapphires.

/_Christine or not.My Angel has returned_/

x

Kate's POV

What is this place? It looks like some kind of shrine.What is all this material?

I pushed through the veils of a luxury bed with feather pillows,as I stood up I saw something I did not expext to see, My mother.She was a porclein(sp?) doll though her facial features where perfect as though designed by an artist,she was in a white veil and a beautiful satin wedding dress fit for a queen.I walked round the many candles to find an Opera house!

A mini Opera house!It had many performers and dancers and-my mother again.

An obsession is here.An obsession.An obsession of genius.

The phantom of the opera was pure genius.

Ryou's succubi:I hope it makes a little more sense now peeps but I will have another chapter up explaining a bit more.I'm getting into the plot now so keep reading and reviewing!


	5. My angel

Ryou's succubi:Disclaimer:I don't own the phantom of the opera.I would like to thank these bunch of very friendly happy people;

Erik's secret admirer, elmthesmartypants,Phantom's bride,sands-agent,Christa white,Phantompotter and Lonemutant.

You gave me great reviews so I will update for you: )

Oh and for everyone who is confused I'm basing it around the movie,not in exact deail because I have read the book too,so the phantom may be refered to as 'Erik'.

/_Phantom_/

An organ could be heard singing a dreadful tune of haunting,Kate turned around to find the keys of giant Organ playing itself.Kate's hand neared the keys.

/_Touch nothing child_/

Kate screamed causing her to trip over her dress as she fell backwards she braced herself for the frozen grasp of the filthy water,but it did not come.Kate opened her eyes.

/_I am your Angel of Music . .  
Come to me: Angel of Music . ._./

She was in the arms of the genius himself,The phantom of the opera.

Kate wrapped her arms around the phantom's neck bringing herself closer to his face.

'My mother told me about angels,She said my grandfather spoke of an Angel of music and here you are before me' Kate said as she looked into the dark pools of the phantom's eyes.

/_I am your Angel of Music . ._

_Come to me: Angel of Music . ./_

-x-

'Raoul,He will hypnotize her into believing his stories! We know Kate. She believes anything you tell her, We must follow him to beneath the opera house or we will never get our daughter back from his tainted hands!' cried Christine as Raoul continued to pace the room.

'How do we get beneath the Opera house safely?'

Christine looked into her lover's eyes. 'By boat'

Raoul followed Christine down the spiral stair case to find a wooden boat,

'Ladies first'

'Let us hurry Raoul'

_/I am your Angel of Music . ._

_Come to me:Angel of Music. ./_

'No!No!Raoul faster!'

Raoul rowed as fast he could until they came to a halt and the metal gates.

Christine gaped in shock at the sight before her.

Raoul took his sword out as they saw Kate . . .

Ryou's succubi:In a pretty pink tutu!Just joking!Some reviews please.Nices ones!That will help me improve or nice ones?Anyway review please!Sorry I left it hanging on a cliff…hee hee.Next chapter coming up soon!


	6. The shock

Ryou's succubi:I am sorry I haven't been updating but I'm back for you and for you only.I don't understand everything on but I am going to try my best for you those people who want the updates.Peeps I can no longer base this story on the movie as the chandelier falls and the opera sets alight.It is alternate.I am sorry if people get confused.I apologize.

Lonemutant: Thank you for being such a help and a friend during this week or so.I want you to know I appreciate everything you have done.hugs

Jenna will eat your brains: I don't like Raoul either.If you want I'll write an alternate chapter for you.E-mail me!And I apologize you can't eat my brain because I don't have one.hee hee.hugs for you my friendI will eat Raoul's brain!

I love all my reviewers and keep reviewing for me!(Sorry I couldn't mention all of you!)

Last time:Raoul took his sword out as they saw Kate...

..with her lips locked with the phantom of the opera.

The phantom's scent was intoxicating asKate leaned in for more of the phantom's passionate tongue.

'Get away from her!' shouted Raoul advancing on the phantom.

'No,This time she is mine!You will not take her again!' screamed the phantom as he clutched Kate closer to his body.

'You are talking madness!Kate is not yours!'

'Kate?Kate?Do not make me laugh.She is mine.You will not take my angel way again!'

In a cloud of smoke the phantom disappeared along with Kate.

Christine stepped from the boat and lifted the single rose from the floor.

'Erik'

Christine stepped into the phantom's lair.It was very diffirent.

The royal tasselled curtains were torn and stained with an awful red substance,The candles were dry and the metal was rusty.The demon's lair had now become a graveyard of memories.

But for the second time that night a wave of pure shock hit Christine when she stared at the model opera,A new figure was on the stage her dark blonde hair shining and her brown eyes matching her mother's beside her.

'Kate'

Raoul walked up to Christine.

'He is still the monster he was years ago'

A tear rolled down Christine's cheek as she spoke.

Christine stood up to examine the many mirrors broke and smashed on the floor.She stared into the one she looked in many years ago and staring back was the phantom caressing Kate's shoulders and torso showering Kate in pure passion.

Christine could feel the phantom's feather touches as she felt a hand caress her hair,She watched Kate's reflection do the same as her mother.Christine closed her eyes only to open them to see her reflection alongside Raoul.

'We need to find her and get her back,He has to be in the opera somewhere..he as never been anywhere else..'

'Christine,We need to think logically how could he escape?'

Christine walked up to one of the royal red and drawn it.Raoul gasped.

'The mirrors' They said union.

-x-

Kate stood infront of the phantom in a white puffy wedding dressa veil covering her face.

/_My Angel of music_/

Kate stared spellbound.She reached out for the phantom.

'I am your Angel of Music' She said 'Always and forever'.

A diamond ring was slipped on her fourth finger and her hand was taken by a gloved one.

/_You are my bride.My Angel of Music_/

Ryou's succubi:Read and review.Thankie!I'll update soon!


	7. My Immortal

Ryou's succubi:sorry about no updates guys..it was Christmas and I had a lot on, including getting the phantom of the opera on dvd at Christmas!which has really helped me with my characters.i'm going to try a songfic chapter..don't post negative comments for this chapter as I have never tried a song in the middle of a story.

Ryou's succubi:why would I be writing a fanfiction if I owned phantom of the opera!I don't own 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

/_Phantom's lyrics_/

'_Christine's lyrics'_

"speech"

Christine ran along the dark and dismal hallway of blown out candles,Raoul in hot pursuit.

'_I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears'_

Christine saw the light at the end of the corridor,the light that led a path from the never ending darkness that Christine felt she was wrapped in.

'_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave'_

Christine slid the mirror to the left and entered her old dressing room.

Kate was sat on a chair rocking back and forward on the balls of her feet,the veil swaying over her glazed brown eyes.

"Kate!Kate!Talk to me!What has he done to you?" Raoul pushed the silky veil from her head.

Christine picked up the head band and stared at the veil,the one that had almost led to her fate so many years ago..

'Because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone' 

"I can hear voices they say you want me to marry Erik daddy,They say you want me to marry Erik,They say you want me to marry the phantom of the opera" Kate replied to her father distantly as she focused on a spot on the floor.

"That is not what I want Kate don't listen to him!He is lying to you!" Raoul screamed.

Christine took Kate by the shoulders and shook her.

"Leave her alone!"she cried in despiration.

'_These wounds won't seem to heal,This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

"You told me to believe in my self daddy and I do the voice in my head tells me I'm going to sing like I've never sung before only if I will marry the phantom of the opera" Kate said as she staring into space.

"No"Christine sobbed.

/Yes/

/_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_/

A shadow loomed in the doorway of the being who haunted the lives of so many long ago.Christine stared at him with a mixture of hate,anger,sadness,grief and pity in her eyes.

"I didn't give myself to you..so you possessed my daughter instead,why do you constantly play your mind games,I can't tell you enough that I am bound to Raoul and no longer you,please leave me for both our sakes"

_/You used to captivate me by your resonating light,Now I'm bound by the life you left behind/_

'_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams,your voice has chased away all the sanity in me'_

Kate fell to the floor and began twitching and screaming,Spasms flowing through her body causing her to shudder violently.

"The girl is under my complete control,if I want her to marry me,she will marry me.If I want her to hurt herself she will..Only you can decide your unfortunate daughter's fate now,Christine" said the phantom from the doorway.

_'These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase'_

_/When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me/_

"I am losing my patience,Christine."

Christine's POV

I tried to take in what was happening but the world warped around me in a sea of smoke.I didn't have the power to make him see how wrong he is.He was like a brother,a guardian like an angelto me..my feelings were nothing more.But each time I hear his voice I can't help but let my spirits reach to the clouds.

_/I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along/_

Ryou's succubi:I will only accept positive critism.okie dokie?If any of you complain about me using this song don't waste your time 'cos I will simply not read your review.Hope you all had a nice xmas!


End file.
